


Time For Bed

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [66]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Parent-Child Relationship, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: November 16th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:To ComeGetting them all into bed was sometimes a hassle





	Time For Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting since last year to introduce these four to the series. 
> 
> As this is coded in Casper's POV, a transmale character (Blair) is unfortunately referred to with incorrect female pronouns and words through this one-shot, as well as Casper being dismissive of a transwoman (Elsie). Casper is a misgendering prick. Other stories will use proper pronouns for them.

~November 16th, 1934~

* * *

 

It was late nighttime when Casper finally decided it was time for sleep for the entire household. He had work to do in the morning and his children had school too. So, he put everything away, and pushed away from his desk, schemes and plans for later adorned the pages of his notebook that he put in his desk drawer. For a hopeful future.

Casper had a set routine when it came to tucking his children into bed. Start with his daughters and end with his sons. So he exited his own bedroom and went down the hallway, hearing small voices and the tapping of small feet.

He came upon the first room, knocking softly and then peeked in. He saw his two daughters already laying in bed. Irma with her favorite teddy bear and Blair with her small sketchbook.

"Alright, time for bed." The girls made small noises of protest but those were ignored. He first turned to his youngest child. Little Irma was a sweet but shy child that often would mumble into her teddy bear that she brought with her almost everywhere. She was the only one of his children to inherit a shade of his own red hair. "Sweetie, time for bed." He spoke softly as he pulled the covers up her chin. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and turned off the small lamp by her bed. Irma yelped, her obvious fear of the dark was settling in.

"Papa, can you make him glowy?" Irma held up her teddy bear with a pleading look. Casper hoped she would soon grow out of this fear of the dark. He obliged though, in his own little way.

"Sweetie, you know how to make the bear glow, don't you? A big happy smile." Irma nodded and turned the bear's face around so they were looking at each other then gave it a big smile. Never did she notice her father's fingers softly touching the bear's back. The bear lit up in a dim light and the little girl felt at ease. Irma then snuggled into her glowing bear and shut her eyes. Casper had hoped with every child one of them would be magic, but all chances ended with the non-magical Irma.

"Your turn, Sweetie." Blair pouted a bit but stuffed away her sketchbook. Casper was glad to see that his oldest daughter had inherited her mother's artistic talent. He pulled the covers up to her chin as well then gave a kiss to the forehead too. Blair seemed troubled though.

"Missus Burke seemed upset today. She called herself a man too! Is she okay?"  
  
Casper frowned at this. He had his thoughts and feelings regarding 'Missus' Burke. Then there was this fondness that his child had with the man. Elsie Burke had often encouraged his daughter's weird phase of liking boy's clothing and as such keep her from growing out of it.

"Oh Mister Burke is completely fine. He just...realized the truth of the world is all, I'm sure you can speak to Edward tomorrow about it." He made extra sure to emphasize on the male pronoun and name that Elsie Burke had begun to use, hoping that if his daughter's idol changed then so would she. Blair still seemed troubled, but nodded at her father's assurances then shut her eyes as well.

Casper shut off the light and softly closed the door to their room, wishing them happy dreams. Then off he was again and this time towards his sons' room. He opened the door. 

"Time for bed." This time the protest was louder although it mostly came from his oldest child and son Daniel. Pete was more silent in his protest. He went to tuck Pete in first since he was the easiest to handle. His meek, animal loving son.

"I found a baby squirrel today."  
  
Yes, Casper had certainly noticed that. He'd had an extreme sneezing fit until Pete took a bath and changed his clothing. How many times had he told the boy to stay clear of animals and that they weren't going to get pets? Casper was not fond of animals and his severe allergies towards their fur certainly didn't help.

"You are not getting a pet squirrel." Was Casper's deadpan response and the boy groaned. It was a common topic of conversation between them. Regardless Casper affectionately ruffled his hair and tucked him in. Pete feel asleep relatively quickly which left the last hurdle for the night, Daniel.

"I'm not tired." His prank loving and mischief making son would always say. Like his father he too had a notebook filled with schemes and plans however nowhere close to as sinister as his father's. Casper shook his head in response and put his notebook away no doubt he would enthusiastically share his newest schemes with that woman animator Vera Jennings the next day. Daniel gave a grumpy face and crossed his arms in defiance.

"No." Making himself seem like an angry toddler instead of a ten year old. 

"Well this won't do, if you don't go to sleep then you'll be super tired tomorrow."

Daniel didn't budge. Casper had to think of some way to get his son to sleep otherwise he'd be there all night. Then an idea burst into his head.

"Then how about this? A bet. I bet you a new notebook that you can't fall asleep before I turn off the lights."

This caught Daniel's attention straight away, his competitive spirit flared in response. Casper knew he had his son trapped when he saw the boy tuck himself in and close his eyes with determination.

He went to the light switch then glanced over his shoulder to see Daniel fully asleep, or at least faking it well enough to count. I seemed like he now owed the boy a new notebook. With a small smile he turned off the lights and left his sons' room.

Casper huffled back quietly to his own room, turning off the lights as he went. He trembled as he took the eight pill dosage given to him by his doctor. That was never easy. He laid down in bed and shook from the side effects, hoping sleep took him soon.

His thoughts before falling asleep were laments of sleeping alone. However, soon he would have that rectified. The big kitchen knife stuffed away securely in his bag was all the reassurances he needed. After tomorrow, he would never again sleep alone another cold night in the dark.

But for now, at least his children could sleep peacefully together in pleasant dreams.


End file.
